


Ali di Cenere

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Police!Marco, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Survey Corps!Jean, They're both Commanders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 5: Ash<br/><i>Prima di pronunciare le parole che gli balenano in testa, Marco attende qualche secondo. Sa che quello che sta per dire probabilmente cambierà irrimediabilmente il loro rapporto, ma non può e non deve trattenersi. Non di nuovo.<br/>- Vorrei non averti mai dato retta, quando mi hai chiesto di unirmi alla Polizia Militare. - sussurra appena; forse Jean non lo sentirà. Forse potranno continuare a fingere che vedersi solamente tre, forse quattro volte in un anno non sia malsano per entrambi. - Vorrei averti seguito là fuori. -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali di Cenere

 

 

 

 

Non importa in quale stagione si trovino, o che tempo faccia; la finestra dell'ufficio del Comandante della Sezione Nord della Polizia Militare è sempre spalancata, aperta a qualunque clima e a qualunque intemperia. Tra le reclute si mormorano mille e più motivi che potrebbero essere la causa di questa stranezza, ma nessuna delle teorie che circolano potrebbe mai avvicinarsi alla verità, e il Comandante non è abbastanza strambo da far sì che i suoi sottoposti dubitino della sua sanità mentale solo per una cosa del genere.

Marco conosce tutte queste teorie – il suo lavoro gli concede momenti di pausa in cui cogliere sprazzi di conversazioni è la cosa più divertente da fare, ma non se la sente di dire a nessuno la verità; la verità che si presenta a lui con molta poca regolarità e senza mai avvisarlo.

Sono passati quasi quattro mesi dall'ultima volta in cui lo ha visto; ma come sempre, Jean è incapace di fargli sapere anticipatamente della sua visita. È una notte d'autunno quella in cui il Comandante della Legione Esplorativa si intrufola nel suo ufficio scalando la palazzina fino a raggiungere la finestra del suddetto, furtivo e abituato da anni di esperienza. Marco è seduto alla propria scrivania e gli da le spalle, un sigaro tra le labbra e gli occhi stanchi a causa delle ore passate a leggere e firmare documenti. Trema appena, quando le dita di Jean sfiorano il suo collo esposto.

\- Potevi dirmi che saresti venuto. - mormora, voltandosi e lasciando che il tocco di Jean si sposti dalla sua nuca alla sua guancia.

Jean abbassa il cappuccio, rivelando un sorriso quasi fuori posto sul volto provato dalla stanchezza. I suoi capelli biondi si stanno ingrigendo appena sulle tempie – Jean lo ha assicurato che è una caratteristica di famiglia, implorandolo poi di ucciderlo seduta stante “Se mai dovessi prendere dal lato della mia famiglia che soffre di calvizie” -, e sulla sua guancia c'è una nuova cicatrice. Marco non si sorprende. C'è _sempre_ una nuova cicatrice.

Jean si allontana appena, tossendo e scacciando via il fumo del sigaro. - Quella roba ti ucciderà. - borbotta, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Marco alza gli occhi al cielo. - E la roba che affronti tutti i giorni ucciderà te, ma non mi pare di avere voce in capitolo. - sospira, abbandonando il sigaro nel posacenere e alzandosi. - Siediti, ti prendo qualcosa da bere. -

L'altro è rapido ad eseguire, slacciandosi la cappa e lasciandola cadere a terra; si getta sull'enorme divano che Marco ha fatto trasportare nel suo ufficio – è quasi inconcepibile per chiunque nella Legione, ma pare che alcune notti il lavoro lo costringa a rimanere alzato e un paio di ore di sonno in ufficio sono l'unica cosa che mantiene la sanità mentale del Poliziotto al suo posto. Mentre si rilassa, slacciandosi gli stivali e calciandoli in un angolo, Marco si dirige verso la finestra e la chiude con delicatezza. Il vento cessa di soffiare, le tende di muoversi, e gli unici rumori nella stanza sono il crepitio del fuoco nel camino e il respiro lento di Jean. Marco è rapido a raggiungerlo, dopo aver riempito due bicchieri di un vino; si sistema seduto ai piedi dell'altro, le gambe ravvicinate al petto e un sorriso tranquillo mentre gli porge la bevanda. Per qualche secondo silenzioso l'atmosfera è così rilassata e intima che il peso dei mesi passati sembra quasi sparire; ma non appena l'ultimo sorso della bevanda è scomparso il peso delle domande che Marco vorrebbe porgli torna ad essere troppo pesante e ingestibile perchè rimanga zitto.

\- Come va? - mormora, dondolando il bicchiere e osservando le gocce rimaste correre da una parte all'altra, sul fondo. - Là fuori, intendo. -

Jean si passa una mano sul volto, prima di rispondere. Durante quel silenzio, Marco non può fare a meno di pensare che durante quei quattro mesi sembra aver guadagnato anni e anni di vecchiaia. - Non ci sono stati molti cambiamenti. - risponde. Poggia il bicchiere per terra, ai piedi del divano, e si da una piccola spinta per alzarsi ed avvicinarsi a Marco. - L'opinione degli idioti che non hanno mai messo piede fuori di qui è sempre la solita. Non facciamo mai abbastanza, secondo loro. -

Marco abbassa lo sguardo. - Vorrei poter fare di più. -

\- Fai già abbastanza così. - Jean indica i fogli sulla scrivania con un cenno del capo. - Passandoci i permessi per le scorte, e tutto il resto. -

Prima di pronunciare le parole che gli balenano in testa, Marco attende qualche secondo. Sa che quello che sta per dire probabilmente cambierà irrimediabilmente il loro rapporto, ma non può e non deve trattenersi. Non di nuovo.

\- Vorrei non averti mai dato retta, quando mi hai chiesto di unirmi alla Polizia Militare. - sussurra appena; forse Jean non lo sentirà. Forse potranno continuare a fingere che vedersi solamente tre, forse quattro volte in un anno non sia malsano per entrambi. - Vorrei averti seguito là fuori. -

Come previsto, l'espressione di Jean si fa rapidamente più fredda; si distacca dal corpo di Marco, indietreggiando quel tanto che basta perchè una parete di dubbi e indifferenze possa innalzarsi tra di loro. Marco si alza dal divano, aumentando solamente la loro distanza emotiva e rimpiangendo di aver espresso quel pensiero che lo tormenta da ormai troppo tempo.

\- Voglio dire, chi mi assicura che tu non abbia una vita di cui io non sono a conoscenza? Ci vediamo così raramente, avresti tutte le ragioni per farlo. - balbetta, poggiando il bicchere sulla scrivania e aggrappandosi ai bordi; il legno scivola sotto le sue dita sudate, e i suoi occhi tremano, decisi a guardare ovunque tranne che verso Jean. - E s...se un giorno tu non dovessi più entrare da q...quella finestra, io non sarei nemmeno il primo a saperlo. -

Qualcosa si muove, entrando a forza nel suo campo visivo e scaraventando la sua sedia di lato; prima che Marco possa protestare, Jean lo sta spingendo contro la scrivania con irruenza, intrappolandolo in un bacio disperato e improvviso che non lascia al Comandante nemmeno il tempo di realizzare cosa stia succedendo; sa solo che le labbra di Jean sono premute contro le sue con un'intensità che nessuna persona nel mondo conosciuto possiede, e lui può solo sperare di ricambiare con la stessa passione. Le sue dita cercano un appiglio e finiscono per incappare nel posacenere, che nella foga crolla a terra, spaccandosi in mille pezzi. Entrambi si fermano ansimanti per gettare una rapida occhiata al disastro, Jean con le mani sul bacino di Marco, quest'ultimo impegnato a passarsi una mano sul volto in un gesto nervoso. Lo sguardo del più piccolo torna sul suo volto, e Jean esplode in una risata divertita e assolutamente fuori luogo.

\- Che...che cosa c'è di tanto divertente? -

\- La tua faccia, sei tutto sporco di cenere. - le sue dita risalgono a premere forte contro la guancia e la fronte di Marco, per pulire il disastro che ha combinato. È durante quel processo che Jean torna serio, poggiando la propria fronte contro quella di Marco e guardandolo. Sono così vicini che la loro vista si confonde, e per Marco il mondo non ha altri colori oltre al verde chiaro degli occhi di Jean.

\- Ti amo. - sussurra; è un suono così debole e patetico che abbassa lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quegli occhi così risoluti.

Jean poggia due dita sotto il suo mento e lo spinge verso sé, tornando a baciarlo con meno irruenza; è un bacio quasi casto, ponderato, una risposta all'affermazione di Marco. Ma non basta, e lo sanno entrambi.

\- Ti amo anch'io. - risponde Jean; il suo tono di voce è basso e tremulo, al punto che Marco non resiste alla tentazione di circondarlo in un abbraccio. - Perchè è così difficile dirtelo? Perchè è così difficile dirti che quando non sei con me è come se stessi vivendo la mia vita attraverso gli occhi di una persona forte, un comandante che non sono? Perchè è così difficile ammettere che non sono altro che un bambino spaventato che non può tornare sui propri passi? -

Marco ascolta in silenzio quel piccolo sfogo; le sue dita si avvicinano al primo bottone della camicia di Jean e lo slacciano, e lui si avvicina al suo collo per poggiarvi contro le proprie labbra. - Lo stai dicendo ora. - sussurra; la sua voce, tanto profonda ora quanto dolce e quasi femminile era in gioventù, vibra contro il pomo d'adamo di Jean.

Le braccia del più piccolo tornano verso il suo bacino. Il tempo delle parole e dei dubbi è terminato, e Marco è svelto a sbottonare il resto della camicia, mentre i suoi baci carezzano il petto di Jean fino a che questo non è completamente nudo ed esposto. Alla luce del fuoco del camino, Marco ammira con silenzioso rispetto le cicatrici che lo attraversano – molto più numerose e impressionanti di quelle sul suo volto, ricordando quei rari momenti in cui, giovani e con meno responsabilità, è stato lui stesso a prendersene cura.

Jean sta sfilandogli la maglia che indossa, gettandola nello stesso punto in cui ha lasciato cadere la sua cappa con noncuranza. Si inginocchia di fronte a lui, carezzando distrattamente le sue braccia e il suo petto esposto, e le lentiggini che lo attraversano e riempono. C'è solo il tempo per un ultimo sguardo carico di un migliaio di frasi non dette prima che Marco afferri entrambe le sue spalle e lo spinga piano verso il pavimento, raggiungendolo per tornare a baciarlo mentre si sdraia su di lui, contro lui. Non importa che il divano sia a un paio di metri di distanza, non importa che siano circondati da capi di vestiario – il cui numero aumenterà molto presto –, Jean desidera solamente che Marco lo prenda, su quel pavimento e in quel momento. È un desiderio così animalesco e irrazionale che arrossice, nonostante non l'abbia espresso ad alta voce, e il sorriso di Marco di fronte a quell'improvviso rossore non fa altro che aumentare l'imbarazzo. Non ha troppo tempo di occuparsene, però, perchè la mano di Marco sta premendo contro la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni della divisa e letteralmente ogni inibizione abbandona la sua mente nello stesso istante in cui un gemito abbandona le sue labbra.

Vuole collaborare, far sì che Marco sappia che lui è lì anche per questo; per questo si precipita a slacciare i suoi pantaloni, attendendo che Marco si sia alzato appena per aiutarlo a sfilarli e, nel processo, liberarsi anche dei propri. Non c'è alcun imbarazzo mentre Marco torna a chinarsi per baciarlo, nessun imbarazzo mentre i loro sessi sfregano uno contro l'altro creando una frizione che fa sì che Jean inarchi la schiena, aggrappandosi al collo dell'altro e cercando di recuperare il fiato. Anche Marco sta sospirando, il fiato caldo contro la sua pelle pallida, e quando le sue dita abbandonano l'erezione di Jean l'altro si ritrova a mormorare infastidito da quell'assenza, alla ricerca della frizione scomparsa. Ha poco tempo per lamentarsi, però, perchè l'indice e il medio di Marco premono insistentemente contro le sue labbra; Jean bacia appena le due dita prima di lasciare che esse li scivolino in bocca, inumidendole di saliva. Gli sguardi di entrambi non vacillano durante tutta l'operazione, e Jean sta quasi sogghignando nel vedere quanto Marco sia visibilmente coinvolto in tutto ciò.

\- Vacci piano, non faccio nulla da quattro mesi. - una smorfia preoccupata fa capolino sul suo volto. Marco si allontana da lui, sdraiandosi, il volto a pochi centimetri dal sesso di Jean, così vicino che Jean sente il suo fiato su di essa.

Le dita di Marco lo sfiorano nello stesso momento in cui le sue labbra si stringono attorno al suo sesso; è una tortura, un dolore e un piacere immenso che arrivano contemporaneamente e lo lasciano a boccheggiare senza fiato. Il suo dito è dentro di lui, la sua lingua sulla sua lunghezza, e Jean non ricorda di aver mai provato nulla del genere mentre tremando cerca di alzare il capo per godersi quello spettacolo. Marco gli sorride appena, abbandonando il suo sesso con un rumore osceno e riprendendo subito a massaggiarlo con la mano libera, mentre un secondo dito si unisce al primo, dentro di lui.

\- T...ti avevo detto di andarci piano. - Jean aspira. Il fatto che stia balbettando come un ragazzino è imbarazzante.

\- Lo sto facendo. - Marco sorride malizioso, un'espressione che Jean non riconosce sul suo volto. Sta per rispondere, ma le dita di Marco sfiorano la sua prostata, e Jean è costretto a mettersi una mano sulla bocca per non urlare a causa del troppo piacere. Di questo passo non resisterà a lungo.

\- Sei un bastardo. - sussurra appena. Marco sorride nuovamente, poggiando le labbra contro l'apice del suo sesso.

\- E tu un capolavoro. -

Marco lo abbandona all'improvviso, lasciando in Jean un vuoto tale da farlo sentire fisicamente male. Ha bisogno di Marco, bisogno che lui torni lì e lo soddisfi una volta per tutte; e Marco lo accontenta, voltandolo lentamente in modo che Jean gli dia le spalle e posizionandosi contro di lui. Un gemito di sorpresa sfugge da Jean quando, invece di entrare dentro di lui in quella posizione, le braccia di Marco lo circondano e spingono contro sé, alzandolo.

Marco è in ginocchio, Jean è contro di lui, pieno di lui, innamorato perso di lui. Entrambi ci mettono un attimo ad abituarsi a quella sensazione, un attimo carico di tensione e fiati caldi; poi Marco lo scosta appena, e Jean sente il suo sesso scivolare fuori da lui – mai completamente – e di nuovo dentro, ogni volta più a fondo, ogni volta più vicino a farlo sentire completo per la prima volta dopo così tanto tempo. La sua schiena sbatte contro il petto caldo di Marco ad ogni spinta, e non ci vuole molto prima che Jean si sporga famelico a baciarlo, baciare ogni punto di lui che riesce a raggiungere, siano esse le sue labbra o il suo collo esposto. Un braccio di Marco lo tiene stretto a sé, l'altro scivola dalla sua coscia verso il suo bacino, tornando ad afferrare la sua erezione. È allora che Jean realizza che non durerà a lungo, non con Marco a soddisfarlo in così tanti modi diversi; smette di baciarlo, poggiando la testa contro la spalla di Marco e chiudendo gli occhi per assaporare ogni istante di quello che sta succedendo.

L'orgasmo lo raggiunge pochi istanti dopo, dolce e lento, mentre Marco è completamente dentro lui; anche lui non tarda a venire, uscendo da lui appena in tempo, intrecciando le proprie dita a quelle di Jean e non abbandonandole nemmeno quando, entrambi sfiniti ed ansimanti, si gettano sul pavimento.

\- E ora dimmi... - Jean sorride, voltandosi su un fianco per poggiare le nocche contro la guancia di Marco. - Perchè dovrei volere qualcun altro quando ho te. -

\- Oh, Jean, smettila. Rovini tutto il romanticismo. - Marco scuote la testa, poi si accascia sul pavimento, la schiena nuda esposta. Jean la fissa per qualche secondo, un'idea strana in mente; si alza piano, mentre Marco lo osserva camminare fino al camino e poi chinarsi a raccogliere qualcosa tra i cocci del posacenere andato in frantumi.

\- Che combini? - ride, mentre Jean si siede al suo fianco e poggia l'indice sulla sua schiena. Il Comandante non risponde, tracciando con calma una figura che Marco non riconosce sulla sua schiena.

\- Se mi stai seriamente disegnando qualcosa con la cenere sulla schiena, mi toccherà lavarmi per ore. - mormora stanco, chiudendo gli occhi e godendo della sensazione delle dita di Jean su di sé.

\- Finito. - risponde lui; Marco apre gli occhi, sentendo il cuore riscaldarsi di fronte all'espressione soddisfatta di Jean. Questi lo aiuta ad alzarsi, trascinandolo davanti all'unico specchio della stanza.

\- Non è esattamente quello che avresti voluto, ma è tutto quello che posso fare. - Jean sta grattandosi la nuca, imbarazzato. - Ti piacciono? -

Non esistono parole per esprimere il turbinio di emozioni che Marco prova, guardando le ali che Jean ha disegnato sulla sua schiena. Quando si volta per guardarlo, mentre lo trascina verso sé per baciarlo, Marco realizza che ogni dubbio avuto fino a quel momento non merita di esistere. E che per un'ora con Jean Kirschtein attenderebbe anche un migliaio di anni nella più totale solitudine.

 


End file.
